Finding One's soul
by NeoBlue the Zombie Slayer
Summary: A wolf pup named Shadow gets rescued by Golden Freddy, and they become like father and son. When Shadow is taken from him, he will do ANYTHING TO GET HIM BACK! If you like, please review, follow, and favorite, and as always, Keep Calm And KILL SOME ZAMBIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, fellow survivors, DOOMSDAY prepers, and survival freaks! Today, I am doing a reboot of my FNAF story, as I stated in the "Author's Confessions #1", and I am going to be keeping hold of my OC that I made, Neo, but instead, his name will be Shadow. Without further a due, I bring to you "Finding One's Soul" ENJOY!**

About ten years ago, in the vicious and booming streets of Fazbear City, lived a family of six. The members included Marionette, who was like the mother of the family, the two brother bears, Goldie and Freddy, the vixen, Mangle, a chicken named Chica, and a bunnie named Bonnie. One day, when the two brothers were taking their usual morning walk, Freddy, the tan-furred bear, perked up his ears when he thought he heard a cry of pain. He turned to his brother, who had seemed to have heard the same thing. They started to jog in the direction of the cry, and stopped in front of an alley, where they saw the single most horrible thing they ever thought they'd come across.

In that alley, were two younglings, a little wolf pup, with a large gash across his side, and a little fox, with his right eye dangling out of its socket and no left hand, being beaten by a human. Goldie clenched his fists in rage, as his eyes grew darker than any midnight, except for tiny white spots at the very center. Freddy backed up a bit, because he knew it was gonna get messy.

"Hey, Punk! Pick on someone your own size!" Goldie screamed in a low, Demonic voice. This startled the human, but the human's arrogance got the better of him.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, teddy bear?"

Goldie cracked his spine, and he whispered to himself "This is going to be fun!" Goldie lunged at the man, and grabbed his arm, and pulled. The arm tore clean off, spewing blood everywhere. The man decided it would be best to run, but before he could get away, Goldie grabbed him by the neck, and said "I'm gonna make you die slowly, painfully, and your family won't even recognize you at your funeral!" as he spat on the man's face. Freddy went over to Goldie and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Goldie, he's not worth it. Look at what he tried to do! He should have to live with this horrible thing he did. Come on, brother." Freddy said, trying to calm Goldie down. Goldie slowly dropped the man onto the concrete, and his eyes turned normal.

"You're right, Freddy. Now, let's go take care of this mess, and get these little guys patched up!" Goldie said caringly, as he walked over to the wolf pup and gently lifted him up. He looked at what the man had done. _How could anyone do this? He's barely a few months old! _Goldie thought. The wolf pup was entirely black, except for his big, loving sapphire-colored eyes. His teeth and claws were golden, and he had a white line encompasing his eyes and going down the top of his snout. In Goldie's eyes, there couldn't be anything more beautiful. He eyed his brother, who had the little fox in his arms, and they nodded at each other. They ran back to their home, where everyone was surprised and horrified by what they were bringing inside.

"Oh my goodness! Who would do such a horrible thing?" Chica said, tears building up in her eyes.

"The humans, out on the streets of this god-awful city." Marionette replied, startling everyone except for Freddy and Goldie. "Hand them to me, I'll see what I can do."

Goldie was hesitant to give her the little one, but he knew he could trust Marionette. Freddy and Goldie followed Marionette to her room, where she set the little ones down in her Music Box. She chanted "Let them live. Let them live.", and a few minutes later, when both Goldie and Freddy had given up hope, Marionette called them over.

"They are alive, but sleeping. Are you two going to care for them?" Marionette asked. The two brothers glanced at each other, and and nodded. Freddy picked up the little crimson-furred fox, who had a black collar, with a little tag that said Foxy, and walked away to his room. Goldie fondly looked at the little wolf pup, and picked him up. He rocked the little puppy in his arms, and walked off to his room. As Goldie looked at this new little friend, he noticed a torn red leather collar. It had a single tag dangling from it, and it read SHADOW. _So that's your name! I like it!_ Goldie thought. He sat down on the floor of his room, with his little Shadow curled up in his lap. Goldie waited patientlyfor the little wolf to wake up.

**All right, guys! There you have it, the very first chapter in my reboot FNAF story! If you enjoyed, then please review, follow, and favorite! As always, Keep Calm And KILL SOME ZAMBIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE, SUVIVORS! It's me, NeoBlue, and I'm bringing to you, the lastest chapter in my FNAF reboot. I'll get right to the good stuff, then, because I know how cranky you get without your daily dosage of FNAF!**

The little youngling awoke to a soft paw running down his back. He yawned, and stretched out his legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw a very big yellow bear with kind and loving eyes. The puppy rolled over onto his back, and made the bear laugh. The bear reached a hand out to pet him, but then, the bear started to tickle the wolf's tummy. He broke into a giggle-fit. When the bear was done, Shadow decided to talk.

"What's your name? Mine's Shadow!" he said in a playful voice.

"My name is Goldie, but you can call me Papa bear." Goldie explained.

"Wanna play a game, Papa bear?" Shadow asked, sticking his butt up in the air, and wagging his tail.

"Sure! What game do you want to play?" Goldie replied.

"Well... The only game I know how to play is hide and seek!" Shadow exclaimed, tilting his head a little bit, trying to remember if he knew any other games.

"Okay, then I'll count, and you hide. Ready, set, GO!" Goldie chuckled, as he covered his eyes, and started to count. Shadow had jumped onto the bed, and was hiding under a pillow.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Goldie said, as he turned around quickly. "Now, where could that little wolf gone... A-HA!" Goldie shouted, as he grabbed the pillow and lifted it up, revealing the little canine, who was about to burst with laughter.

"That was fun! Can we have something to eat now, Papa bear?" Shadow asked, as he noticed his tummy was rumbling.

"Of course, little one. I'll be back in a minute! You stay in here, okay?" Goldie said, as he got up and walked toward the door. He looked back to see that Shadow had the puppy eyes.

"Papa bear, please don't leave me alone!" Shadow whined, and Goldie gave in.

"All right, you can come with, but stay right next to me."

Shadow nodded his head, and quickly ran up to Goldie's side. They walked through house, and they finally stopped in a room that had good smells all over it. Shadow swiftly ziggzagged across the floor, smelling every inch of the place.

"Chica, can I please have a cheese pizza?" Goldie asked politely.

"Sure, no problem. For two, I suppose?" Chica said giggling as she saw the little wolf staring at her.

"Wow! Who are you? I'm Shadow!" He said playfully, as he looked at the chicken. She had on a T-shirt that said LETS EAT!, and a pair of shorts.

"My name, little mister, is Chica! It's nice to meet you!" Chica said, giggling, as she reached down to pat him on the head. She then took out some dough from the fridge, and Shadow watched in awe as she used a rolling pin on the dough.

"What is she doing, Papa bear?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"That, little dude, is called making some of the best pizza ever!" someone said from behind, causing Shadow to jump a little bit. He turned around to see a purple bunny, and Shadow ran up to him to smell the rabbit. The rabbit chuckled, as he reached down to pet Shadow, who gladly accepted. He realized that he had no idea what this 'pizza' stuff was.

"What's pizza?" Shadow said nervously, and the rabbit nearly had a heart attack.

"Crikey! If you don't know what pizza is, you've got to be-" the rabbit stopped talking when he saw the death glare that Goldie was giving him. He looked down at Shadow, who had tears welling up in his eyes, and his tail between his legs. The bunny got down on his knees, and looked at Shadow. "Oi, mate. I didn't know I was being mean. It's just that pizza, well, it's the best thing there is! My name is Bonnie. I believe your name is Shadow, right?"

"Yeah!" Shadow said. He wasn't sad anymore. To be frank, he had forgotten why he was sad.

"All right, Goldie, one cheese pizza, ready to go!" Chica said excitedly.

"When we are done eating, do you wanna play a game with me and Papa bear?" Shadow asked, putting on his puppy eyes.

"Sure! I could go for a game, if it's okay with Goldie!" Chica exclaimed.

"Crikey, it's been awhile since I've played a game. Sure I will, little dude!" Bonnie said.

"Papa bear, can they play a game with us when we're done eating? Please?" Shadow asked, and Goldie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah... Okay! They can play!" Goldie said, as he politely took the pizza, and walked back to his room, Shadow right on his tail. When they got in there, Goldie set the pizza down on the desk in his room, as he took the sheet off of his bed, and spread it across the floor. He then put the pizza on top of the sheet, and they both sat on the floor. Goldie cut out a piece with his claw and handed it to Shadow, and Shadow took it carefully, and set it down in front of himself. He then sat down, and waited.

"What are you waiting for, Shadow?" Goldie asked, for he was confused.

"I don't know. My friend Foxy told me it was my inscint... no, Insict..."Shadow trailed off, and Goldie laughed.

"You must mean instinct! Well, as long as you're here, you can just eat. You don't have to wait for me!" Goldie said, as he chuckled.

"Okay, Papa bear!" Shadow replied with delight, as he took his first bite of pizza. His face lit up with amazement. "Thith ith weawy good, Papa beaw!" Shadow said, having difficulty chewing the cheese. Goldie just laughed, and the two sat there and ate, and pretty soon, they were all done. Goldie nearly fell over laughing when he saw Shadow with pizza sauce all over his face. Shadow went over to Goldie, and started to lick his face.

"Okay, that's enough, all right?" Goldie said sternly, and Shadow stopped and backed up a few steps.

"Papa bear, can we go ask everyone if they want to play the game?" Shadow said, as he pulled out the puppy face, and once again, Goldie gave in.

"We sure can, my little one!" Goldie replied, as he opened the door. "Now, you'll have to follow me, okay?" Goldie asked, and Shadow nodded his head. They first went to the living room, where Mangle, Freddy, and to Shadow's pure delight, Foxy, were sitting on the couch. Foxy and Shadow ran towards each other and sniffed each other over.

"Foxy! I missed you!" Shadow cooed.

"Shadow, I missed you more!" Foxy replied.

"What happened to your hand? And your eye?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, actually. It's pretty cool, though, huh?" Foxy bragged, showing off his new hook and eyepatch.

"Yeah, it is. Papa bear said we could invite everybody to play a game with us. Bonnie and Chica said they would play, too!" Shadow explained.

"Is it... _THE GAME?" _Foxy asked.

"Yep! You guys wanna play?" Shadow said, referring to Freddy and Mangle, too.

"Huh? Uh... yeah, sure!" He looked over at Mangle and whispered "What did I just agree to?"

Mangle giggled as she replied "You just agreed to a game of hide and seek!"

"Oh... okay, that's not that bad! You gonna play?" Freddy asked Mangle.

"Why the hell not!" Mangle answered, when Freddy stepped on her foot for using bad language.

Then, Goldie and Shadow, now accompanied by Foxy, went to go ask Grandma Marionette. They walked into the room slowly, and heard a little song coming from a box in the center of the room. Surprisingly, Marionette's head popped out of the box, with the lid on top of her head.

"Goldie! I believe you came here to ask me... to play a game?" Marionette said, as she stepped fully out of the box, before Goldie could even speak. "Of course I'll play a game with you!" she said, before Foxy and Shadow ran over to her, and she greeted them with a warm embrace. Now that they had gotten everyone to play, They had to get them all together. Shadow and Foxy nodded at each other, and the two ran off in seperate directions. Shadow went to go retrieve Bonnie and Chica, and Foxy went to get Mangle and Freddy. Within minutes, they all met back in the hallway in front of Marionette's room.

"What game are we playing?" Chica asked.

"Hide and seek!" Shadow replied, wagging his tail so hard, it looked like it was gonna fall off.

"We'll count, the rest of you hide! Ready, GO!" Foxy said, as Shadow and Foxy both covered their eyes, and everyone sprinted off in different directions. When they were done counting, they went into Marionette's room first.

"Foxy! I think I smell her in here!" Shadow squealed excitedly, pointing his nose at the Music Box. Foxy opened it, and started laughing when they saw her in there.

"Aww! You got me! Good job!" Marionette cooed, as she slowly climbed out of her box. When they walked out of the room, Shadow caught onto the scent of Chica. Foxy thought he heard something coming from another direction, so they split up. Chica was hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen, and Chica was trying so hard not to laugh, but her efforts were to no avail. She let a little laugh slip out, and Shadow heard it right away, and opened the exact door she was hiding behind. Suddenly, before either of them could talk, They heard a CRASH!, along with the sound of shattering glass. Chica peeked over the countertop to see four men that were dressed entirely in black. They didn't talk, and they all went in seperate directions. One of them was headed right in their direction. One of the goons was headed straight towards Shadow and Chica. He heard Shadow whimper, and pulled a shiny .44 magnum, and pointed it right at Chica.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot both of you. HEY, GUYS! I FOUND WHAT WE NEED!" The man shouted, as he grabbed Shadow by the scruff of the neck.

"Papa bear! Papa bear!" Shadow cried out, as the man carried him towards the door. Goldie had rushed from his hiding spot, and could only watch as the man threw Shadow into the back of a black SUV. Another man shot Goldie right in the arm twice, and he fell backwards with a thud. He sat up, and he started sobbing uncontrolably.

Shadow had been roughly thrown into the back of a van, where he hit the wall. Two men were in the back of the van, chained up.

"Jesus Christ! I never thought they'd kidnap a kid! Yo Jeremy, can you fucking believe this?" the first man said.

"They did WHAT? They kidnapped a fucking kid, just to get back at Goldie? Mike, what are we gonna fucking do now?" the other asked. They both looked over to see that the 'kid' was curled up in the corner of the van, crying.

"Hey, kid! Are you okay? My name's Mike, that's Jeremy. We're friends of Goldie's." Mike said, trying to comfort the kid.

"My... name... is... Sha...dow! Papa bear is gonna save us, right? He has to!" Shadow said, as he stood up.

Goldie had been helped up by Freddy and Marionette, and he had been set on the couch. His eyes were different. Not the usual 'black with white spots', but blood-red, and he was extremely pissed. He got up, and his wound completely healed, causing the bullets to pop out of his arm. He was floating in the air, as there seemed to be a strong wind flowing around him, and there seemed to be a mysterious golden aura enveloping him like a flame.

"**I will destroy them all for what they have done to me! My corruption will fill their hearts until they burst! I will kill them slowly, painfully, and they will experience pain and fear that they didn't think possible!"** Goldie shrieked in a demonic voice. His aura retreated into his body, and his eyes turned normal. He fell to the ground, and he was knocked out.

**HOLY SHIT, I JUST WENT THERE! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review, follow and favorite! As always, Keep Calm And KILL SOME ZAMBIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, survivors! NeoBlue here, and I'm here to tell you that I will be posting new chapters soon! I am currently in a writers block, so please hang in there. Until then, KEEP CALM AND KILL SOME ZAMBIES!


End file.
